versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Goro Majima
Goro Majima is a recurring character in the Yakuza ''series. Background Before losing his eye, Goro Majima was Taiga Saejima's sworn brother. One day, they were told to perform a hit on a group of Ueno Seiwa Clan soldiers. However, right before the hit, Majima was kidnapped so that Saejima went in alone. In that event he lost his eye. Afterwards, he was kicked out of the Tojo Clan due to his failure, and he was sent to work at a cabaret club in Sotenbori. Majima desperately tried to get back in the clan, which he managed to achieve after cooperating with Masaru Sera on the buyout of an important piece of land. Once he was back in the Tojo Clan, Majima developed a friendly rivalry with Kazuma Kiryu, and he eventually founded his own construction company. Stats 'Attack Potency: Building Level' (Capable of harming Kazuma Kiryu, who can survive an explosion that was visible from outside the Millenium Tower.) 'Speed: Hypersonic' (Capable of dodging bullets at point-blank range after they were fired.) 'Durability: Building Level''' (Can take hits from Taiga Saejima and Akira Nishikiyama, who can evenly match Kiryu. Has survived building-destroying explosions.) Hax: Poison Manipulation (Through various weapons), Duplication, Energy Absorption (Through the Leech Gloves). Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to expertly manage the best cabaret in Sotenbori, went on to build one of the biggest buildings in Kamurocho with his construction company. Capable of matching Lao Gui, the deadliest assassin in Asia.) Stamina: High (Can endure long battles and get up after getting shot or stabbed.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fighting Styles:' Majima fights using diverse fighting styles that make use of his unique skills and viciousness. He can easily switch between them at will. The longer he fights, the more Heat he will gather. Heat allows him to fight even more efficiently and perform Heat Actions, brutal moves that make the most out of his strength and skill. **'Thug Style:' The first style Majima ever learned. Better suited for one-on-one fights. Makes use of dirty tricks like eye-poking or nut-shots. It incorporates grabs and quick movements. Allows him to steal weapons from the enemy easily. Allows him to immediately counterattack with minimal recoil. Allows him to easily notice when an enemy has a hidden weapon. Makes it impossible for him to be staggered by knife or gun attacks. When using this style, Majima can pick up items and weapons from the street in order to deliver improvised attacks. **'Slugger Style:' Majima's more power-focused style, where he makes use of an unbreakable baseball bat. Slower than Thug Style, but notably stronger. Makes it easier for Majima to block attacks from the enemy, including bullets. Not just baseball techniques. Majima can still use the bat like a pair of nunchakus. Allows for easy counterattacks. **'Breaker Style:' An incredibly quick style that's based on breakdancing techniques. Perfect for fighting large groups of enemies. Focused on dodging attacks quickly. **'Mad Dog Style:' Majima's strongest style. Makes use of techniques from the other three styles. Typically uses his knife for this style. Most of his moves in this style are highly acrobatic and flashy. Can move fast enough to create afterimages. ***'Duplication:' For unexplained reasons, Majima is capable of creating shadow copies of himself. Equipment *'Sturdy Baseball Bat:' Majima's default weapon when using the Slugger style. An unbreakable metal baseball bat. *'Tanto:' A Japanese knife that Goro uses as his signature weapon. Unbreakable. *'Modified Police Baton:' A blunt weapon modified to give off electrical discharges. Breaks after 18 uses. *'Antique Oil-paper Umbrella:' An umbrella that Goro can use as a blunt or stabbing weapon. Breaks after 26 uses. *'Golden Blackjack:' A short blunt weapon consisting of a piece of metal covered by leather. Breaks after 16 uses. *'Dragon God Short Sword:' An extremely powerful dagger. Breaks after 24 uses. *'Super Spicy Knife:' A modified knife that causes burns upon the enemy. Breaks after 14 uses. *'General Guan's Broadsword:' A legendary Chinese sword that belonged to Guan Yu. Breaks afte 24 uses. *'Hyper Stun Gun:' A highly potent stun gun that shocks the enemy upon contact. Breaks after 18 uses. *'Dragon Driver:' A golf club that can be used as a blunt weapon. Breaks after 22 uses. *'Ama no Murakumo:' A weapon from Shinto mythology. A potent sword that causes shockwaves with each strike. Breaks after 24 uses. *'Raging Dragon Hammer:' A sledgehammer that Goro can use to bludgeon enemies. Breaks after 9 uses. *'Exorcism Greatsword:' A large sword that boosts Goro's power when he's at low health. Breaks after 15 uses. *'Thunder God Staff:' A long staff with electric properties. Breaks after 26 uses. *'Mighty Dragon Spear:' A long spear that can be used to stab and bludgeon. Breaks after 26 uses. *'Slime Gun:' A shotgun that shoots a slippery substance. Can hold 16 rounds. *'Zap Gun:' A shotgun that shoots electrical shells. Can hold 18 rounds. *'MJM56-55 Exorcist:' A highly potent shotgun that can supposedly take down the strongest of zombies. Capable of reducing zombies to dust. Carries 21 rounds. *'Golden Rifle:' An assault rifle made of gold. Carries 12 rounds. *'Dragon Grudge Fists:' Extremely potent brass knuckles. Break after 32 uses. *'Tiger Bagh Naka:' A pair of bladed knuckles. Break after 20 uses. *'Modified Deluxe Lighter:' A modded lighter that expels a massive flame when used. Breaks after 18 uses. *'Slime Spray:' A spray that shoots a slippery substance. Breaks after 10 uses. *'Venom Spray:' A spray that shoots a poisonous substance. Breaks after 12 uses. *'Table Salt:' Makes your eyes sting. It also makes wounds sting more. Breaks after 6 uses. *'Master Ball:' A large ball that can be used to bludgeon enemies. Breaks after 12 uses. *'Firecracker:' A small explosive. Single-use. *'Destroyer of Lands:' An extremely potent cannon. Carries 5 rounds. *'Dragon Horns:' A pair of powerful Tonfa. Break after 30 uses. *'Baiken:' A powerful set of nunchaku. Break after 20 uses. *'Musashi's Broken Katana:' A powerful pair of Kali sticks. Break after 32 uses. *'Guan & Lotus Broadswords:' A combination of two Chinese swords that Majima dual-wields. Break after 26 uses. *'Golden Pistol:' A golden handgun. Has infinite ammo. *'Silent Shoes:' A pair of shoes that make Goro's footsteps silent. *'Leech Gloves:' A pair of gloves that make Goro drain the opponent's stamina when grabbing them. *'Tourmaline Bracelets:' A bracelet that allows Goro to regain lost health by standing still. *'Sacrifice Stone:' A mysterious stone that allows Goro to survive an attack that would normally kill him. Breaks after being used. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Overpowered Hiroki Awano, who can punch large cracks into walls.*Casually drew blood from Kiryu by beating him with an umbrella. *Easily defeated Kiryu after his 10-year rest in prison. *Smashed Kiryu through a floor. *Can fight evenly against Taiga Saejima. *Casually smacked around a monster that could move vans and tanks. **Later killed said monster. *Casually clears out waves of zombies. *Typically fights on even grounds with Kazuma Kiryu. **Kiryu is capable of surviving large explosions. **Kiryu can easily one-shot people that have survived large explosions. Speed/Reactions *Stole Nishitani's knife in midair. *Dodged attacks from Kashiwagi. *Slapped a gun out of Nishikiyama's hands before he could fire it. *Intercepted a bottle that was about to get smashed on his head. *Dodged needles launched by Lao Gui. *Narrowly dodged a sword swing from Lao Gui. *Dodged a pistol shot after it had already been fired. *Dodged more bullets. *Dodged another bullet at point-blank range. *Comparable to Masayoshi Tanimura, who can outrun explosions. Durability/Endurance *Endured having his eye gouged out. *Survived getting tortured for a full year. *Survived the shockwave of the explosion that killed Wen Hai Lee. *His body is so sturdy that punching him harms the attacker. *Can take hits from Hiroki Awano, who can put large cracks in walls. *Took a baseball to the face from a pitching machine. *Survived getting stabbed in the gut. *Survived getting shot in the gut. *Survived crashing a car into a building. *Gets right back up after getting stabbed. *Frequently takes beatings from Kiryu. *Has taken hits from Taiga Saejima. *Survived a steam explosion. Skill/Intelligence *Utterly humiliated a dickhead customer. *Received training from Sometaro Komeki. *Can successfully negotiate with his biggest business rivals. *Can learn fighting styles with just a glance. *Defeated Wen Hai Lee, an expert Chinese hitman. *Defeated three fighters in the Bed of Styx, an underground fighting ring. **Among those fighters was a boxer who held the world record of in-fight deaths. *Stole funds from Nikkyo Consortium’s safe. *Defeated Akira Nishikiyama. *Fought his way through the Dojima Family office. *Defeated Lao Gui, the greatest assassin in Asia. *Tricked Kiryu into going to a strip club to fight him. *Fought Kiryu dozens of times and helped him regain his lost strength. *Took over Purgatory after the Florist left. *Earned an insane amount of money by selling lands. *Formed the Majima Construction Company and built Kamurocho Hills. *Disbanded his own family just to make up for a rookie's mistake. *Commands several hundreds of soldiers. *Fought against his sworn brother, Taiga Saejima, multiple times. *Married Mirei Park, a famous idol. *Defeated Jo Amon, a deadly assassin who leads the Amon Clan. *Turned Sunshine into Sotenbori's number 1 Cabaret Club. *Helped the people of Sotenbori through numerous trials and tribulations. Weaknesses *Limited durability for most weapons. *Questionable sanity. *Allergic to pollen. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:Yakuza Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Duplication Users Category:Bat Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Club Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Claw Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Nunchuck Users